tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
2.8: Mura'kesz Misadventures
This recap features the events immediately following the previous quest as well as the events held at the same time as the 2nd Tirisea Council meeting. For more information on the council which happens parallel to this quest, please refer to its own page. The Group Cruises to Safety Our heroes were fleeing the forces of Laputa, after Sajaina ate their goddess, aboard Yggon’s Wrath which was headed toward Mura’kesz. Dal'everin believes the door they are going to find next is for Thain, ascendant of amorphic looks. Magic occurred with Sajaina and then shit went awry and the boat all became cursed with a maelstrom. The chaos was taken care of and they were all left quite frazzled. Once That was Taken Care of... The group is startled when Sajaina is determined by Karhanza to not be a sun-elf and in fact made of magic! Her true parentage is believed to have recessive trait that only manifests once every few generations. Before too much can be discussed with Sajaina, Veller carries her off for a good fucking. “Sexy beach party 2: Couples Edition!” occurs. Alistair approaches Tim and asks to trade rooms with him and Elizabel rather forcefully and weirdly. The room is much nicer and Tim wonders why he would trade down. Later that night, he realizes the trade was because Sajaina /Veller’s room shares a wall with this room and Sajaina’s sex noises are deafening. If You Look Out Your Window...is that magic lightning!? The next morning Astor's Chosen discuss game plan and find out we are going to be landing at Mura’kesz by nightfall. Karhanza offers a rather risky teleport; only Baygrith shows interest but ultimately rules against it. Wyrnn explains that she is dubious about Thain’s morals ahead of his rescue before the group convinces her that they are willing to work with him. The party approaches its landing zone. Travize learns from Dal’evrin about the upcoming Council meeting where they expect Crag and Amalgama to discuss war plans. After going through their various magical spheres. 1, The pregnancy prevention field, 2, a general magic repelling enchantment and the 3rd one it a lightning storm shield. The ship stops at the last one upon realizing it will KILL WHATEVER GOES THROUGH IT! Baygrith finds the main conduit creating the field and is ready to destroy it but then Perlapae gets PERLA-POSSESSED by her Mom/Dad! She then figures out there is hole in the lightning storm field. Adelon messes with Zanza for a bit while they plan for going through the hole which appears to be right on top of Sajaina’s hometown. They agree to have Bagel teleport far north towards the mountain pass they are headed toward from the scout ship that will get them as far past the shield hole as possible. Sal illusions the ship to hide the scout vessel against the night sky. Baygrith uses his ectoplasmic detector goggles to check the shield and finds it to be closing too fast for the ship to remain in the bubble. The pilot barrel rolls the team out and they teleport into crash landing onto well placed hay bales before finding their way. How many Kebrios does it take Travize turns into a bird and he and Yatirem and finds out how close they are to civilization. The team sticks to the shadows as they run into Ithal as they continue forward. They sneak and round a corner when we see some guards who see Perlapae/Adelon. She/he says they are staying at Yatirem’s and the lie just manages to work when Yatirem rounds the corner and sees the rest of the group who try their best to not be suspicious. Several awesome lies later they all meet up off the beaten path well hidden away. The team is silenced thanks to Sal but are quickly pushed into a house by Yatirem. The house is calm and quiet. Sajaina goes up to find woman asleep. 6 year old Sun-Elf boy recognizes Gruk as Kebrio (this seems to be the house of Kebrio’s mistress and the boy seems to be familiar with Kebrio in the house at night) The boy seems to cry and we try to convince him with limited success until Ithal borrows the hypnotic flask to convince the child to go back to sleep. Meanwhile Sajaina, hears the window door open and sees a cloak escaping from the window. She catches him and locks eyes with him and sees KEBRIO. (Which unknown to our heroes is impossible as Kebrio should be at a council meeting at this time!) At this confrontation, guards come and Sajaina (with bird-Travize) pulls him back inside the house to the shock of the rest of the group. Grukk (as Kebrio) tackles him and we see two Kebrios struggling. It is revealed that he (not Grukk, duh) is the REAL Kebrio and that the Kebrio in the Council meeting is actually the Maharajah’s brother in an enchantment based disguise. Kebrio offers his help if they promise not to kill him etc. He also drops that he and Sajaina had dated for a couple years. And on that bombshell, we’ll see you next quest! Category:Quests